criminal_case_theoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Criminal Case Theory Wiki:Rules
The following is a list of rules and policies applied on the Criminal Case Theory Wiki, that explain and describe standards that all users should normally follow, in order to maintain a comfortable atmosphere on the wiki. Violation of these can lead to administrative action. If you are unsure and you have any questions regarding any rule or policy, then please contact a member of the staff. General *All users are expected to be respectful to the Criminal Case Theory Wiki and the and not talk badly about them here. *All users are required to adhere to our editing standards. *No plagiarism from any sources. This includes foreign websites, photos, and videos. *Usernames which are used for impersonation or are deliberately offensive will not be tolerated. *Users are not allowed to commit sockpuppetry or meatpuppetry. *Block evasion is strictly prohibited. Users may be reported to Wikia if they persist. *Insubordination towards staff will result in a warning, then a block, depending on the severity. *Articles must be created and written in English at all times. **However, profile pages and messages may be in other languages. *Wikilawyering is forbidden. *Conflicts of interest will not be tolerated. *All users are to be treated equally regardless of race, nation, political views, religion, sexuality, gender, and the city/country they originate from. Housekeeping *All users must be at least 13 years of age. *All users must have a valid Wikia account to edit. *All users must adhere to Wikia's Terms of Use. Editing *The Criminal Case Theory Wiki is not censored; profanity in articles should be done only in an encyclopedic manner. *Do not commit vandalism to any page on the wiki. *Do not create a pointless or absurd page. *Do not post wrong, unnecessary, or senseless informatiom. *Edit wars are strictly prohibited. *Do not misuse the summary box. *Do not insert NSFW (Not Safe for Work) and/or explicit material. *Do not edit someone else's user page. **If you wish to edit it, receive permission from the user beforehand (unless it is for the purpose of maintenance). Writing Theories *Do NOT ask anyone to help with your theories unless it is a collaboration. *You can NOT undo undid revisions by the Administrators unless you are told by them. *'NO' copyright violations, for example: profile copying or theory copying. *Users are NOT '''allowed to tell others what to do with their theories or pages. This wiki is about making theories and anyone can do what they want with their creations. If you think there is something wrong with someone else's theory, contact an admin and they shall decide what to do. *If you are making a page for another user for their theory, please credit them at the beginning of the theory itself. ---- *Theories must have to do with anything related with Criminal Case. *Your theory will be rated by staff and marked theorists from a 1/10 on how the theory was based on 3 counterparts: The Theory's details, the credibility of the theory, and the overall theory itself. Please respect the people who grade your theories as they have been show to be theorists who know a good theory from a bad one. *Please accept your grade as it is, don't freak out if you didn't get the highest score possible. *If your theory is of a more mature nature OR you aren't sure if you should submit the page, please speak to a Content Moderator or above for help. Communication *Abuse, insulting, and harassment will not be tolerated. *Vulgar language is allowed, but please use it in moderation. *No spamming. *Never disrespect, insult, or abuse any user of this wiki. *No name-calling. *Do not threaten or blackmail other users. *Do not troll or harass other users. *Do not taunt or provoke other users. *No sexually suggestive insults or remarks. *No flaming of any kind. *Avoid typing your comment in all capitals. *Avoid gossiping about other users. *Avoid spreading false rumors. *Avoid picking a fight. Posting *Do not create an absurd or out-of-topic blog/forum. *Avoid posting irrelevant forum threads. *Avoid posting forum threads in wrong categories. *Avoid asking absurd questions in the Q&A forum thread. *Do not remove a warning thread from your Message Wall. *Do not remove a thread from another user's Message Wall without notice. **If you wish to remove it, check the "Notify an Admin" box within the summary box. *For your own safety, avoid posting information regarding your personal information. **This does not apply to profile pages. *Do not promote a hack or cheat bot existing in the game in any way. *Do not post NSFW and/or explicit material. Chat Breaking the chat rules will get you '''banned from chat for a period of time. If you break it for more than once, you may risk being blocked from the Wiki. *Do not insult any users. *Do not disrespect any users. *Do not taunt or provoke any users. *Do not threaten or blackmail any users. *Do not ask for or give out personal information, unless the second party agrees. *Do not use profanity. *Do not date (unless you do it privately and with mutual consent). *Do not speak of sexually-suggestive topics. *Do not wantonly type in all capitals. *Do not spam. *Do not post hack or cheat bots existing in the game. *Asking for a user's personal information should normally be avoided. *If you use the wiki's Discord, we expect you to follow ALL rules stated there. Consequences & Ramifications If a user breaks a rule, he/she may be subject to administrative action, as described below: *'Reminder' – Users are reminded that they should reread the rules. *'Warning' – Users are warned about the rule(s) they have broken (further infringements may lead to blocks). *'Restriction' – Users are slapped with a restriction form, which will disallow them to perform actions that are stated on the form for a given period of time. *'Temporary block' – Users are barred from the wiki temporarily. This is to ensure users have time to realize their mistakes. *'Hearing required' – Users are barred from the wiki but are required to report to their Message Wall at the Community Central for an explanation of the rules they have broken on this wiki. This is to determine whether or not a permanent or a global block is required. *'Permanent block' – Users are barred from the wiki permanently. The users will not be able to return to the wiki any longer. A hearing is usually required before this can be put into effect. *'Global block' – Users are barred from the whole of Wikia. Only Wikia staff members are able to perform this action. The local staff reserves the right to report the users to Wikia for this to happen. Please note that the severity of the "punishment" depends on the severity of the violation. Also, users may appeal their blocks to be reduced or removed by contacting the staff member who blocked them, provided that the reason given is appropriate and convincing.